Problem: Let $\theta$ be the smallest acute angle for which $\sin \theta,$ $\sin 2 \theta,$ $\sin 3 \theta$ form an arithmetic progression, in some order.  Find $\cos \theta.$
Solution: We take cases, based on which of $\sin \theta,$ $\sin 2 \theta,$ $\sin 3 \theta$ is the middle term.

Case 1: $\sin \theta$ is the middle term.

In this case,
\[2 \sin \theta = \sin 2 \theta + \sin 3 \theta.\]We can write this as $2 \sin \theta = 2 \sin \theta \cos \theta + (3 \sin \theta - 4 \sin^3 \theta),$ so
\[2 \sin \theta \cos \theta + \sin \theta - 4 \sin^3 \theta = 0.\]Since $\theta$ is acute, $\sin \theta > 0,$ so we can divide by $\sin \theta$ to get
\[2 \cos \theta + 1 - 4 \sin^2 \theta = 0.\]We can write this as $2 \cos \theta + 1 - 4(1 - \cos^2 \theta) = 0,$ or
\[4 \cos^2 \theta + 2 \cos \theta - 3 = 0.\]By the quadratic formula,
\[\cos \theta = \frac{-1 \pm \sqrt{13}}{4}.\]Since $\theta$ is acute, $\cos \theta = \frac{-1 + \sqrt{13}}{4}.$

Case 2: $\sin 2 \theta$ is the middle term.

In this case,
\[2 \sin 2 \theta = \sin \theta + \sin 3 \theta.\]Then $4 \sin \theta \cos \theta = \sin \theta + (3 \sin \theta - 4 \sin^3 \theta),$ so
\[4 \sin \theta \cos \theta + 4 \sin^3 \theta - 4 \sin \theta = 0.\]Since $\theta$ is acute, $\sin \theta > 0,$ so we can divide by $4 \sin \theta$ to get
\[\cos \theta + 4 \sin^2 \theta - 1 = 0.\]We can write this as $\cos \theta + 4 (1 - \cos^2 \theta) - 1 = 0,$ or
\[4 \cos^2 \theta - \cos \theta - 3 = 0.\]This factors as $(\cos \theta - 1)(4 \cos \theta + 3) = 0,$ so $\cos \theta = 1$ or $\cos \theta = -\frac{3}{4}.$  Since $\cos \theta$ is acute, $\cos \theta$ is positive and less than 1, so there are no solutions in this case.

Case 2: $\sin 3 \theta$ is the middle term.

In this case,
\[2 \sin 3 \theta = \sin \theta + \sin 2 \theta.\]Then $2 (3 \sin \theta - 4 \sin^3 \theta) = \sin \theta + 2 \sin \theta \cos \theta,$ or
\[8 \sin^3 \theta + 2 \sin \theta \cos \theta - 5 \sin \theta = 0.\]Since $\theta$ is acute, $\sin \theta > 0,$ so we can divide by $\sin \theta$ to get
\[8 \sin^2 \theta + 2 \cos \theta - 5 = 0.\]We can write this as $8 (1 - \cos^2 \theta) + 2 \cos \theta - 5 = 0,$ or
\[8 \cos^2 \theta - 2 \cos \theta - 3 = 0.\]This factors as $(4 \cos \theta - 3)(2 \cos \theta + 1) = 0,$ so $\cos \theta = \frac{3}{4}$ or $\cos \theta = -\frac{1}{2}.$  Since $\theta$ is acute, $\cos \theta = \frac{3}{4}.$

Since $y = \cos x$ is decreasing on the interval $0 < x < \frac{\pi}{2},$ and $\frac{3}{4} > \frac{-1 + \sqrt{13}}{4},$ the smallest such acute angle $\theta$ satisfies $\cos \theta = \boxed{\frac{3}{4}}.$